


No

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, not between tony and steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Steve doesn't know that he can say no.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Others, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	No

**Author's Note:**

> This one may be triggering, it may be vague but it is still rape, I need you to be aware that this story deals with a man who is not aware that he is allowed to refuse advances and what is done to him because of that.
> 
> I apologise and I would be glad if those of you that do read this inform me if any more tags are required.

It starts like this, a soft hand on his chest. It does not stop there.

It starts with Peggy, her gentle touch, Steve thinks nothing of it then, nothing of her hand rising almost involuntary, of her fingers, warm against his skin. Then he runs, runs because there is a killer on the loose and he thinks no further on it.

Steve looks different now, people look his way, their gazes linger, women want kisses, men want handshakes, and children want candy. All of them touch, all if them linger too long where their skin meets.

Steve has to force himself not to flinch as the Bond Tour continues.

It begins like this, Steve steps out of Stark's metal cocoon and he's handsome, a man that everyone wants a part of, civilian, soldier, and senator.

It starts in a little no place town, quiet and soft. The Chorus girls miss their men, and one of them looks at Steve, Steve who is minding his own business sketching part of the landscape.

She smiles at Steve as she trails her hand down his face, tells him how much she misses her fella, Steve is listening to her words, not paying attention to her hands.

Not until they are in his pants, he jumps and tries to stop her. 

She murmurs soothingly, tells him it's okay, that men are supposed to want this, and his body responds to her touch, even though Steve doesn't want her.

Her touch lingers after, there is no penetration, she won't risk a baby, but she slides herself over him until she finds her own pleasure.

Steve does not cum, he scrubs her from his skin, but he still feels her fingers opening his pants, her hands gripping at his chest.

Is that really what men want?

Steve shakes his head and stops looking in the mirror, cannot face the dread and sickness that his face now gives him.

He wonders if something is wrong with him, because when she comes back for him, when another girl takes her place after, his body might respond but he doesn't want them in his lap.

They never ask, they just take.

He tries telling someone once but gets as far as telling them the girl opened his pants before they're interrupting him.

He calles him lucky, tells him what he'd like to do to some of the girls, it's vulgar and Steve feels sick.

He doesn't want them, their touch makes his skin crawl.

Steve knows now that something is wrong with him because when the girls take to his lap, when they try to kiss him all he wants is their weight gone, turns his head away to the sound of their laughter.

He does not cry, he's a man and they aren't hurting him but something in his chest hollows each time they climb up on his lap, as they use him for their pleasure.

They never take him inside, for which he can't help be grateful, they coo over his stamina, the fact that he stays hard until they've all had their turn.

They leave him like that and Steve is grateful for that too, glad none try to bring him to completion.

It always takes a while to go away, Steve can't bring himself to pleasure, not with their touches making his stomach squirm.

They do not ask and Steve doesn't say no.

Men are supposed to like a beautiful woman on their lap, he has to remind himself as a girl takes his zipper in hand and draws it down slowly.

Steve closes his eyes and wishes he were any place but there.

Steve had thought finally being a real soldier would change things, he was away from the Chorus girls and he had Bucky back.

But he'd forgotten that there were ladies in the army, women who still looked at him with want and didn't ask if he did.

One of them stole a kiss and tried to pull him into privacy.

Steve found himself glad for Peggy's interruption, found himself using her as an excuse to escape, he didn't know why she was mad at him, men were supposed to want that right?

Steve lost Bucky.

He'd thought Peggy was different, thought she'd wait for him to chose to touch her, but as he was preparing to jump on Shmidt's plane she grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

Steve looked at Phillips, this was a mission, surely that was enough for a reprimand.

Instead he said he wasn't going to kiss Steve.

He'd really thought Peggy would be different. 

Steve crashed the plane, made plans with Peggy because that's what she wanted to hear but Steve didn't want anymore.

Where her touch had been nice, soothing, almost washing away the ones that had been unwanted now those touches burned, they ached and Steve knew he'd never be able to touch Peggy again without remembering the kiss she'd taken, just like all the others.

Peggy was supposed to be different. 

Steve lets himself sleep, he does not expect to wake up, does not want to.

\--

He wakes up, they tell him the year has changed, he's been sleeping a long time.

He's not in the clothes he wore into the ice.

Steve's stomach turns, had someone used him while he was asleep? Had they caressed their hero and found joy in his body while he couldn't do anything about it?

Steve didn't know what to do when Agent Coulson confessed to it, to watching him sleep. 

Something twisted inside him.

Was this something he'd have to deal with too, not just women using him, but men as well?

They wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy, they could take him inside and Steve didn't want to, couldn't bring himself to think about it.

And with Loki's appearance he didn't have to, Steve focused and ignored the looks and lingering touches, tried not to flinch at Tony Stark's hand gripping his shoulder, the memory of a soft redhead appearing in his mind at the touch, her eyes closed as she moaned her fella's name while she bounced on his lap.

He didn't let Natasha touch him, even as he protected her from aliens because those were a thing.

Here's the thing, they work, it shocks Steve and he likes the others, he decides.

\--

Tony asks.

It stuns Steve into silence.

He doesn't realize he's crying until Tony is asking him what's wrong.

Tony's arms are on his biceps, smoothing over his shirt and Steve can almost feel touches sliding away.

"Steve?" Tony says, "It's alright if you say no, I just really wanted to kiss you."

Steve shook his head to clear it.

"Yes." He whispers and Tony is looking at him and Steve let's himself meet him halfway when Tony asks again to be sure.

They don't do it more than the once that night, like Steve expected, instead Tony takes his hand in his and they watch a movie.

Tony asks each time he wants a kiss, asks before he climbs into Steve's lap, he plays a possessive boyfriend whenever anyone tries to get him alone, whether it's a reporter or an enthusiastic fan.

"You can tell them no." Tony tells Steve one day when they leave an event.

Steve looks at Tony in shock, and he can't help how small his voice is when he asks, "I can?"

Something shifts in Tony's eyes at the question, hardens and burns.

"Yes, Steve, you always have the right to say no." Tony tells him.

"But men are supposed to want attention." Steve says quietly, he didn't mean to but it slips out anyway.

Tony looks at him, "There is no supposed to, Steve, if you don't want that's fine, you are allowed to say no, no matter when, where, or who and you don't owe an explanation to anyone."

"Not even you?" Steve asked as he took Tony's hand, he'd asked once ages ago and Tony had given blanket permission to hold his hand if he wanted and hadn't complained when Steve hadn't offered the same.

"Nope, I don't care if we're in the middle of having sex, if you are uncomfortable you say no and we stop." Tony promised him.

Steve felt something within him unclench and he leaned against Tony's shoulder as they walked.

"Thanks, Tony." Steve said quietly.

"No problem, well kind of a problem, who the hell told you you couldn't say no?" Tony asked angrily.

Steve shrugged, "It doesn't matter, most of them are dead anyway." 

Tony sputtered, "Most of them?!"

Steve looked at Tony, "The girls missed their guys and I was pretty and around."

Tony's eyes widened.

"They never asked, not like you did." Steve looked away, "Peggy didn't ask either." He said softly.

"Shit." Tony whispered, "Alright, I'm calling Pepper, she is going to get you a very discrete therapist and I will try to always ask before we do something, even if it you've previously given permission."

Steve smiled, even though he didn't like the thought of a therapist if Tony thought he should he'd try it.

"You already do, Tony." Steve told him as he returned to leaning on Tony's shoulder.

"Oh." Tony said, "Huh, apparently I do, well, good for me then." 

Steve couldn't help laughing.

He was glad that Tony had asked. He was glad that Tony was different.

It ends like this, a hand in his and a question.

It ends with a quiet 'Yes.'

\--

A/n: I usually like the chorus girls taking Steve under their wing but there were so many consent issues in regards to Steve being kissed after the Serum that this little earworm would not leave me alone.

That Tony asks is mostly him used to being careful with him being such a public figure.

I'm sorry, i just thought about Steve not knowing he could say no and this happened.

I am well aware that there not being penetration does not make what happened to Steve less of rape but honestly given the time period i'm sure that Steve is unaware that women being predatory is even possible.

And while I like Peggy she also doesn't ask before she kisses Steve, yes he's probably about to die but that shouldn't matter in regards to consent.

Sorry, it's just something that started to bother me when i actually thought about it.


End file.
